Vanessa Puckerman
Vanessa Puckerman is a main character in the story Our Generation. She is the daughter of Jake and Marley. She is described as a firecracker and she is a closeted lesbian. Her best friends are Carter Chang, Bailey Hudson, and Calypso Lynn. She is the sister of Taylor Puckerman. She is created by fabulous laughter. History Vanessa was born May 27, 2026. Not much is known about her history. Personality Shes a bit of a firecracker. She is very opinionated, and not afraid to make her opinion know to everyone. About everything. She has problems with knowing when to stop and shutting up. She's very stubborn and will never back down, even when's she knows she's been beaten. Give up is not in her vocabulary. Push her done and she'll come right back at you. She's very argumentative and refuses to let anything go until she has won. She's acts really self confident, but if you pay close attention you'll see that she's not as confident as she seems. In fact, shes jealous of all her friends because she secretly thinks they're better than her. She speaks fluent sarcasm, and uses it very frequently. Despite her confident attitude, she fears that people don't like her, and that bothers her. She's pretty judgemental and hates a lot of people. Appearance/Clothing Style She has long, almost half way down her back, dark brown hair. It's naturally thick and straight, but can be coaxed into curls if she ever wanted to. It's gets really messy whoever she swims and she has some major split ends she needs to trim. She usually wears it down, with a hat, or with the front clipped back, but almost never pulled up unless its to work out. She almost never straightens, curls, or blowdrys is because she finds it a waste of time. Her skin is a a tanish color and she has blue eyes that she would say are her favorite part of her face. Her face is clear of any freckles or blemishes (except for the occasional pimple of course). She has nicely shaped eyebrows, a long and thin nose, cheeks that blush easily and pink lips. She usually doesn't wear any make-up unless forced to by her mom for fancy occasions. She's 5'5, Which is not as tall as she's like to be, and 145 lb, which has always felt fat to her. She mostly resembles her mother. She is usually very causal and doesn't put too much thought into what she wears- it's whatever she can throw on in the morning, which usually ends up being jeans and a tee. An example of a normal school outfit would be a part of light skinny jeans worn out from her wearing them for days in a row without a wash, a loose fitting plain grey tank top and navy blue flips flops on the fall. In the winter and example would be the same jeans, a maroon striped 3/4 sleeve shirt, her favorite beanie that has a panda face and ears, and brown lace up boots. Taylor-Vanessa Relationship Taylor and Vanessa are sisters. For more info, go to Taylor-Vanessa Relationship.